The instant invention relates generally to foldable chairs and more specifically it relates to a convertible chair which provides an auxiliary article of furniture that can be pulled out of its main frame for temporary use.
There are available various conventional foldable chairs which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.